


Ereri Week Day Four: Sex

by Gootbuttheichou



Series: Ereri Week 2014 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gootbuttheichou/pseuds/Gootbuttheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren comes back from a semester abroad. Needless to say, he and Levi missed each other like crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ereri Week Day Four: Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay I sincerely apologise that this was late!!! Hopefully you folks will enjoy this enough to forgive me?

“Fuck, I thought we’d never get out of there."

“’s not my fault Armin and Mikasa wanted to have dinner with me, we haven’t seen each other in months!” Eren frowned down at Levi, who only shook his head and stood on his toes to kiss his boyfriend on the lips.

“I know, brat. I’m glad you did get to spend time with them, though, I know you kids missed each other.” Levi smiled into the kiss, and Eren grinned back, pulling back to chuckle.

“Thank you, Levi. I’m just glad Mikasa allowed you to join us!”

“Actually, I suggested that they be the ones to pick you up from the airport and take you out to dinner, and Armin said I should just come too, since I probably missed you just as much.”

“Oh wow, really?” Eren seemed astonished to hear who had actually coordinated the dinner plans when Levi nodded in response, causing the older man to snort. “Oh gosh, I can only imagine Armin must have been blushing or something when he said that.”

“Poor kid’s cheeks were a little pink, yeah. I was a little surprised that your sister would be okay with it, too, but I guess we've both been bitching to your friends about how Skype doesn't compare.”

“Mhmmmm.” Eren pulled Levi in for a deeper kiss this time, tongue running over the bottom lips. “I really missed you too, you know.”

“Yeah, I’m amazed we didn't end up fucking each other on the damned table.” Levi shook his head and tugged on Eren’s bottom lip, eyes burning darkly when the younger man let out a whimper. “But you’re the one who started trying to feel me up under the table. You didn't think Mikasa and Armin wouldn't notice, did ya?”

“Ahh, L-Levi… you’re the one who kept feeling me up, you know.” Eren’s hands flew to Levi’s ass, groaning in relief as he massaged the denim-clad cheeks. “Oh god, you've been working out some more, haven’t you? I’m probably going to be really lousy tonight, I’m sorry babe.” He was answered with a growl.

“’F course I've been working out more, I wanted tonight to be good, there wasn't anything else I could really do to get rid of the tension.” He sucked harshly on Eren’s lip before dropping his head to the younger man’s neck with a sigh. “Jerking yourself off feels lonely and boring after you know how amazing it is to fuck somebody like you.” Eren could only smile sympathetically and press a kiss into Levi’s hair, tilting his face up.

“I know, baby. I missed being able to touch myself and be as loud as I want when I thought of you, I forgot how much it sucks to share a dorm with someone.” He shuddered when Levi’s eyes begin to burn intensely again, the older man jerking on his hand harshly while fumbling with Eren’s shirt.

“Fuck, Eren- bedroom, now.”

They stumbled into the room after Levi fumbled blindly with the knob, almost falling on top of Eren when they made it through. “No, no, don’t get the lights, there’s a reason I left the hallway lights on, you idiot,” he said, pushing Eren onto the bed and straddling his hips. They both took a moment to catch their breaths, panting heavily and staring at each other with adoration and longing. Levi’s hands were trembling as he stroked Eren’s cheeks. “God, I missed you…”

Eren nodded, eyes blinking and glistening as he turned his head to inhale the scent of the sheets deeply. “I missed you too, Levi- I missed sharing a bed with you, waking up to see your face, the smell of us and your detergent…” Levi tilted his chin up for a tender kiss.

“I missed that, too, Eren… these sheets don’t smell like you anymore, and we desperately need to fix that.” Growling again, Levi moved down to suck harshly on Eren’s neck, nipping gently and swirling his tongue over the skin. “Missed leaving my marks on you, missed your skin, missed your face, missed your body…” His hands continued unbuttoning Eren’s shirt slowly, the palms gently rubbing up and down the younger man’s torso with each button that was undone. Eren let out a soft groan, head lolling back into the bed and back arching up into the touches as he rubbed Levi’s back gratefully.

 “Fuck, Levi, your mouth, your tongue, your teeth, your lips, your- ah- your h-hands, _Jesus_.” Levi hummed into his skin, tugging his shirt out of his pants to undo the final buttons. When the shirt was finally ready to come off, Eren sat up to kiss Levi eagerly, shivering as cool hands slowly pulled the fabric off his shoulders and rubbed his skin. “I missed them, I missed you touching me.” He was answered with another low hum, and Levi re-positioned themselves so Eren was sitting in his lap, his hands running up and down the bare chest now.

“Aw…” With a grin, Levi poked at Eren’s stomach, causing the younger man to huff out. “Don’t worry, it’s not bad at all.” He tilted Eren’s head down for another kiss, a hand coming up to stroke the brown hair. “Your hair got longer, too- I like it.” Levi gently laid Eren back down on the bed during another deep kiss, pulling back to admire his lover. “Mm, your skin is a nice colour, too. Spend some time out in the sun?” Grinning at Eren’s breathless nod, Levi bent down to flick his tongue lazily out at a nipple, humming at the gasp he elicited. “Mhm, missed your nipples, too.”

“Oh _god_ , Levi…” Eren arched back against the bed again, one hand carding through Levi’s hair, the other one holding onto the hand clasped in his own hair. “I missed feeling your hair, oh _fuck_ ,” he moaned, fingertips running over the short grains of the fresh undercut. Levi growled on top of him, placing his whole mouth over the nipple and sucking on it, tugging it gently with his lips before releasing the bud and blowing cool air on it, smirking at the drawn out moan he elicited from Eren as he moved to the other one. Eren let out a whine as Levi rolled the first bud delicately in the calloused pads of his fingers, panting loudly as the older man repeated his actions twice on each bud.

“Missed tasting your sweat, Eren,” Levi murmurs as he laps at Eren’s torso, sucking light marks into the skin while he goes lower and lower. Eren’s breath hitches and he moans ever so louder when Levi reaches his belt. “That’s right, Eren, you don’t have to hold it in anymore. Let me hear you, I missed that _so_ goddamned much.” He nuzzles his face gently into the clothed erection, inhaling deeply and evoking an even louder moan from Eren. “ _God,_ I missed this too, baby.” His tongue darts out to the bulge, licking and mouthing at it while he holds the younger man down by the waist. “Mhm, looks like you've missed me so much, Eren.”

“God, Levi, y-yes, p-please, please…”

“Please what, Eren? Want me to take your pants off? Want me to suck your cock?” Eren whimpers and nods under him, and while Levi would usually tease him until he’s begging, he’s growing impatient, too, and he presses a kiss into Eren’s waist. “Alright, baby.” Slowly and gently, the belt comes off and the button is undone, and Levi locks eyes with Eren as he pulls the zipper down with his teeth. He leans back up to kiss Eren while they shimmy the pants and boxers off, both of them panting when Levi pulls back to admire all of Eren. “Fuck…”

Eren sits up to help Levi out of his clothes, moaning as their teeth clack together in a harsh and sloppy mess, and then he’s pushed gently back down onto the bed, kisses being pressed down his torso again. Levi pauses when he reaches Eren’s dick, panting heavily before he stares back up at Eren, grabbing the base gently and flicking his tongue out at the beads of precum already gathered at the head. The brunet lets out a whine, trying unsuccessfully to arch his hips up against Levi’s other hand when the older man takes the head into his mouth, sucking lightly before pulling back to blow gently on it.

“You taste so good, Eren,” Levi murmurs, pressing light kisses down the shaft, tongue swirling around it as he hums happily. Eren whimpers above him, fighting hard to keep his head up to watch Levi tease him. The older man smirks back up at the brunet, nipping and sucking gently down the shaft before he sits back up, holding a finger out for Eren. “Suck,” he commands, but the order is barely out of his mouth before Eren is obeying, sucking greedily on the digit and moaning as his tongue swirls around it, staring at Levi the whole time.

“Oh, you like that, don’t you? Missed sucking on my fingers, brat?” Eren gladly takes the second digit, humming and fluttering his eyelids in approval as Levi begins to pump his fingers in and out of the mouth. “Look at you, getting your filthy slobber all over them.” He shoves a third finger in between the swollen red lips, eyes growing darker at the sight of Eren’s saliva coating his fingers. “But you sure do know how to use your mouth and tongue… back on the bed.” Eren lets out a little whine as the digits leave his mouth, but he obeys and lays back against the pillows, focusing on controlling his breathing as Levi presses a kiss to his balls, a finger rubbing soft circles around his entrance, whining again when Levi stops.

“Jesus Christ, Levi, are you going to fucking finger me or not? I’m good, I already went and-”

Sighing, Levi shook his head and leaned forward, capturing Eren’s lips in a kiss as he opened the nightstand. “No, sorry, it’s not that, I trust you’re good, it’s just… it’s been a while, and I just want to make sure you’re okay.” He stares at Eren until the pout on the brunet’s face disappears with a shrug and a smile, pulling Levi in for another kiss.

“You’re right. Thank you, Levi. I missed your soft side in bed.”

Smiling back and giving one last peck on the lips, Levi pulls back, dribbling the lube on his fingers and warming it up in his hand before he rubs a finger gently against Eren’s entrance, his other hand massaging a thigh. “You ready?”

Nodding, Eren breathes slowly as the digit pushes past the rings of muscles, rubbing the hand on his thigh reassuringly. “We’re good, baby… God, this is so much better than my own fingers,” he says, head lolling back into the pillows. Levi nods, pressing a kiss into Eren’s waist.

“’s tight...” he observes, dragging the finger out slowly before gently pushing back in. Eren grunts and shifts his hips, already fighting the urge not to rut back against Levi’s finger. Sensing this, Levi leans back up to kiss Eren, adding a second finger after another minute. Eren moans into his mouth when Levi spreads him open, scissoring and curling his fingers, looking for the bundle of nerves. He finally does brush against it, and _god_ it’s been far too long, and Eren gasps out as he tries to grind down on the fingers, looking for it again. “Shh, easy, Eren,” Levi whispers, fingers stilling as he pulls back down to lap up the beads of precum. The brunet whines desperately above him, and Levi is sure to hold Eren’s hip down when he adds the third finger and takes him all in his mouth.

“Oh, _fuck,_ Levi!” Eren feels like he’s nearly ready to start sobbing, because _fuck_ it feels too good and it’s been too long, and Levi’s mouth is hot and wet and his fingers are filling him up, and he needs more, wants more, and he’s probably just cried all this out, because Levi chuckles around him, and _god_ does that feel good. The fingers start moving just as Levi starts bobbing up and down, tongue sliding along the vein and the underside, lapping at the frenulum and sucking on the glans, moaning softly the entire time. He glances up at Eren, hair obscuring his eyes, and Levi’s lips are red and swollen around his cock, and they feel _so_ good, so wonderful, so divine. The pads of his fingers brush up against the prostate, and Eren screams, rutting back on the fingers as Levi curls them against the bundle, gently massaging as he lets go of Eren’s hips and fondles his balls, moaning as Eren snaps his hips upward. Eren’s whole cock is sliding into his mouth now, and before the brunet can threaten to come, Levi slides off with a _pop!_ and pulls his fingers out, pumping some Germ-X in his hands and wiping them off with a small towel as Eren catches his breath. “G-god…”

Leaning down to kiss the younger man, Levi sits back up, eyes burning intensely as he pumps himself slowly. “Gonna have to suck my cock if you want me to fuck you, brat.” Eren nods eagerly, scrambling up to push Levi down on the bed, sucking a mark into his neck and kissing down his torso, hands running reverently over the dips and curves of the muscles. He inhales deeply when he arrives to Levi’s swollen member, nudging a thigh further away and sucking on it happily. “Yeah, just… just like that.” Levi sighs and leans his head back into the mattress, a hand running through Eren’s hair lovingly as the brunet takes the head into his mouth, slurping up the precum and tonguing the slit. “Oh… Fuck, what are you doing?”

Eren just offers a mischievous smile as he prods a finger into Levi’s mouth, humming as he takes in more of the cock before sliding off. “I’m sure I wasn't the only one who missed getting fingered, hmm?” He chuckles darkly at the noise the older makes, somewhere between a whimper and a growl, but Levi does accept the digit, even though he lets his teeth graze gently over it. Eren moans and reciprocates the action to the underside of Levi’s cock, hollowing his cheeks until the head reaches the back of his throat, nuzzling at the dark, neatly trimmed hair. Levi emits a muffled howl, shoving Eren’s head down on his cock, and the fingers fall from his mouth, coated in drool. He continues crying out as the younger man moans around his swollen length, falling silent when a fingertip presses softly around his entrance, the pad massaging the skin down there. With one last moan, Eren pulls off his cock, grinning at Levi before he gently sucks on his balls. “Missed your cock fucking my mouth.”

“Eren…” Levi shudders in anticipation as the brunet lubes up his fingers, waiting for it to warm up before he presses a finger against the entrance, locking eyes with the older man and kissing his thigh. “You’re good, Eren, yes, please…” He’s answered with a smile, and ever so slowly, the digit pushes past the muscles, resting there until Levi sighs and shifts his hips as he finishes adjusting. “’m good,” he assures, and Eren slowly slides in another finger, praising the older man as he presses more kisses into his thigh, spreading Levi open. “God, you’re right, I did miss this…” Levi’s self-control to not rut back against Eren’s fingers is slowly dwindling, and he finally gives in once the third digit has been added, gasping out when Eren brushes against his prostate for just one short second. “Oh, god, Eren… No, stop, ‘m not going to come before you tonight.” He shoves Eren onto his back, kissing the brunet hungrily as he lubes up his own cock, moaning when Eren’s hand joins his. “Gonna fuck you tonight, Eren, you can have me tomorrow night. You ready?”

With another nod, Eren pulls Levi down for a tender kiss, whimpering as the head pushes slowly into him. Levi’s thumbs are rubbing his hips lovingly, but Eren can tell he’s restraining himself from snapping his own hips forward into his tight heat. “Thank you, Levi… Almost good. How’s it feel?”

“’s tight, so tight… feels good, ugh.” Eren can’t help but let out a chuckle at that, and he gives the thumbs up for Levi to progress. He does, pausing whenever he senses that Eren needs to adjust, but _finally,_ every inch of him is sheathed in the brunet. They’re both panting slightly as they kiss again, and they both moan as Levi slowly pulls himself almost fully out, snapping his hips forward as quickly as he can. Eren’s head falls back onto the pillow as he lets out a gasp.

“Oh, _god_! Yes, yes, Levi, yes…” Growling possessively, Levi sucks on Eren’s neck as he sets the rhythm, relishing in the sensation of fingernails digging into his back, Christ how he had missed that. Rubbing Eren’s thigh, he hitches it up and holds it close to his side, eliciting another gasp from the brunet, and his pulse quickens under his neck. “N-need more, baby, Christ…” Eren manages to hook his legs around Levi’s hips, mewling as Levi fucks deeper into him and brushes against the bundle of nerves. “There! There, there, oh my god, _hnngh!_ ” Suddenly, the bed is no longer under Eren’s back, and he’s staring directly into Levi’s dark eyes. “Oh my go- h-hi there,” he pants out, a smile creeping onto his face. Levi’s breathing is ragged, and Eren lets out another chuckle, nuzzling their noses together. “Missed this. Missed you.”

Levi’s eyes flutter close as he sighs heavily, a hand stroking Eren’s hair as he nuzzles back. “Me too, Eren.” They share another tender kiss as Levi starts back up again, Eren whimpering as he grinds back down against the older man, cupping Levi’s face with one hand and clutching his shoulders with the other. Levi presses their chests flush together, and he can feel Eren’s heartbeat hammering away at his ribs. His hand abandons the brown hair and wanders in between their bodies, clutching Eren’s cock gently and chuckling at the whine he elicits, sucking another mark on Eren’s neck as he moans above him.

“Nnngh, Levi, I… n-need more, want more, p-please l-let me r-ride you, babe, oh god, p-lease.” Eren grunted as he tried to push Levi down on the bed, throwing his head back when the older man complied. He glanced down at his lover, and they stared at each other with adoration, admiring the rise and fall of each other’s chests with each breath, the way both their torso were flushed. Eren let out a sigh as he ran his hands down Levi’s chest, leaning down to suck kisses into the skin. “Move, Levi,” he whines, wriggling his hips and being rewarded with the older man thrusting up into him. “Oh, god, yes, yes!” Levi just grunts as he continues pumping Eren, his nails leaving imprints in the brunet’s hips.

“Yeah, f-fuck yourself on my cock, Eren, you f-feel so good, sh… _shit_.” He lets out a hiss as he slams up against Eren’s core again, and the dick in his hand twitches. “Fuck, Eren, you look so good, sound so good, god… want you on your hands and knees, want your ass in the air, do you want that too, Eren?” He doesn't receive an immediate response from the younger man, so he gives a sharp tug on the cock and slams his hips up again, and this time Eren nods with a howl. “C’mon, baby.” Levi sits up again, cradling Eren to his chest as he lays him back down on the bed and pulls out, lightly slapping Eren’s ass as he presents it to the older man. Eren throws his head back to moan, panting at Levi over his shoulders.

“Make me come, baby, fill me up with your come, please.” Eren shudders and bites his lip at the way Levi’s eyes cloud over, grabbing Eren’s hip and guiding himself back into the younger man, both of them hissing at the sensation. Immediately, Eren starts rocking his hips back against Levi, and the older man licks his way up to Eren’s back, sucking on the fresh crescent shaped marks. His hands roam around to Eren’s front, one finger twisting a nipple while he pumps Eren’s cock with his other hand, and Eren’s lips tug him into another sloppy kiss. The only sounds in the room is the slap of skin on skin and breathy moans, and soon Eren’s arms give out, and Levi licks up his back again. “G-getting close, Levi, s-shit…”

He cries out when Levi abandons his cock and grips his hair, shoving his face down into the bed some more before pulling out again and flipping Eren onto his back again. “Come for me, then, Eren.”

It only takes a few more thrusts until Eren comes with a shout, his legs wrapped around Levi’s waist again and nails digging into pale shoulders as he spurts pearly fluid all over his chest. Levi grunts out as Eren grows tighter and clamps down around him, and his pace becomes more furious, more desperate, as he fucks the brunet through his orgasm and high. He lets out one last animalistic growl before he does come, panting into Eren’s neck and pulling out once the fog from his mind clears slightly. Eren offers a weak but completely satisfied smile, and Levi leans down to kiss him tenderly while he gropes for the wet wipes on the nightstand. He nuzzles Eren’s skin and presses soft kisses into it as he wipes off the saliva, sweat, and come before wiping himself off and laying back down next to the younger man, kissing him sweetly. “How do you feel, Eren?”

“Amazing,” is the breathless response, then another kiss. “Thank you, Levi.” Eren lets out a yawn, and Levi chuckles, wrapping his arms around Eren as the brunet snuggles up next to him, nuzzling his skin. “I really did miss this, and I missed you- God, I missed you so much, I’m so glad I’m home now.” Levi brushes Eren’s hair, hearing his voice warble with the threat of tears spilling, and he presses another kiss to his forehead, holding him tighter.

“I know you did, Eren; believe me, I missed you so much, too. But you’re home now, and we’re together again. I've got you, baby. I’m here. I love you- I love you so, so much.”

Eren sniffles, hugging Levi tighter. “I love you too, Levi.”


End file.
